Where's Hiccup?
by LyricalMedley
Summary: It was only hours earlier that Stoic had burst into the forge, his face ashen, as he held the crumpled parchment in his fist….. And judging by the cadaverous hue now strewn upon Stoic's face, Gober knew the news was not good.. WARNING: This story gets much darker as chapter 3 approaches!
1. Chapter 1

Gober looked up from the chair. His eyes followed Stoic as he stormed back in forth in front of the fire pit. Gober's eyes quickly darted back to the sheet of tattered parchment that lay disregarded on the table. It was only hours earlier that Stoic had burst into the forge, his face ashen, as he held the crumpled parchment in his fist. It had been nearly two full months since Hiccup had vanished, and judging by the cadaverous hue now strewn upon Stoic's face Gober knew the news was not good.

"Out with it Stoic!" Gober boomed, shifting in his seat.

Stoic froze in his tracks, with his back turned to Gober. Placing his hands on his hips, he in-hailed deeply and tried to compose himself. Behind him lay the letter, that made him feel sick to his stomach. All though the letter held the answer to where his son was, it was little comfort to know the truth. Stoic knew far too well that it was very likely that Hiccup was already dead.

Gober had seen Stoic at his happiest, the day he married Valhallarama. He had also seen Stoic at his darkest when Hiccup had nearly died in the battle against the Green Death. The man that stood before Gober was on the edge. Gober had an inkling that Stoic was on the verge of a break down.

The night Hiccup vanished, was an eery evening. Berk had barely made it through a fierce thunderstorm. Hiccup had hardly slept through the storm, which had been a short one and only lasted a full week. Gober had noticed before the storm hit that Hiccup was acting a little odd. His limp seemed more prominent, but try as he may, Gober saw right through Hiccup's farce.

On that dreaded evening, Hiccup had slipped away from the crowd of vikings that would gather every night in the Great Hall. Gober had looked up to see Hiccup resting his hands on the great doors at the entrance of the hall. Gober swallowed as he saw Hiccup wince as he pulled the door open. Glancing down, Gober noticed Hiccup's left leg seemed to buckle under Hiccup's weight. Gober turned around and returned to the conversation he had taken part of. He would ask Stoic if Hiccup was feeling better in the morning. It was that very next morning, Stoic's pounding on the door Gobers hut had awoken him. The moment Gober opened the door, he could tell by the look on Stoic's face that something was amiss.

"The letter...It's about Hiccup...Isn't it!" Gober stated.

Stoic turned suddenly and stared at Gober. Gober gasped as he saw the solum look upon Stoic's face. Stoic nodded fervently, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Gober..." Stoic rasped.

"Alvin..has..Hiccup..."

The moment those three words fell from his lips, Stoic turned around quickly. The tears that were now spilling over showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Stoic didn't like how those three words made his heart ache immensely. The two months that Hiccup had been absent, Stoic found out slowly, just how much Hiccup really did mean to him. He noticed that the mornings seemed far less bright, and rather loud with out the creeking rafters awakening him in the morning. Stoic always knew when Toothless arose because the rafters creaked under the creatures weight. He knew that Toothless always woke Hiccup up in the morning by one of two sounds that followed. Stoic always cringed as he awaited for Hiccup to shriek in fear as he was jared awake. Sometimes Toothless would manage to wake Hiccup up in a manor that didn't startle him as bad, and Stoic would smile when he would hear Hiccup's groggy reply.

_"Mornin' bud..."_

More tears streamed downwards as Stoic realized Toothless had the ability to detect the macabre nightmares that seemed to take Hiccup captive more often then naught. Every so often the creature would leap down the main level and come over to Stoic's bedside. All though Stoic was always jarred awake by Toothless, he knew that Toothless never came to his side unless he couldn't wake Hiccup. It was those tender moments when Stoic would find Hiccup thrashing about in this sleep, and reach down and pick him up. It seemed that the ferocious nightmares were only put to rest once Hiccup was held. It would take minutes for Hiccup to calm down, but eventually his breathing would return to normal, and Stoic would lay him back down and tuck him in tightly. The week before Hiccup was taken, Stoic noted that Toothless had come to get him nearly every night. Then the storm hit, and Hiccup never slept through the night when the thunder was _that close_. The night Hiccup was taken, Stoic last remembered seeing Hiccup sitting at a small table at the edge of the Great Hall, with his elbows resting on the table. Hiccup just stared at his food. The deep circles under his eyes told Stoic that Hiccup was in _dire need of sleep. _Between the nightmares and the sleepless nights, Stoic was beginning to see the toll it was taking on Hiccup's small frame.

"Gober...We _have_ to find him!" Stoic rasped.

A sudden hand on his shoulder made Stoic turn around suddenly. Gober stood next to him, and nodded slowly. Stoic always appreciated how Gober took the time to hear him out ,and never criticized him for saying what was _really _on his mind.

"I don't know what Alvin has up his sleeve, but I've found something that will help us find him Stoic." Gober stated.

Gober pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and unfolded it. As Stoic leaned in, he recognized Hiccup's hand writing. He could tell by the outlines that it was another tail fin for Toothless. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Gober...I've seen this...already.." Stoic stated.

"Wait!...Yuh...you have?" Gober asked, raising and inquisitive brow.

Stoic turned and bounded up the sitars. He paused at the top step as he stared at the vacant bed. He then glanced over at the round stump where Toothless usually slept. He had left the roof opening open for the dragon to come in and out of the house, but Toothless seemed to want nothing to do with anything or anyone since Hiccup had disappeared. If it hadn't been for Stoic's daily trips to the cove, and the fish he brought with him, Stoic didn't know if Toothless would of lived much longer with out Hiccup. Stoic recognized heart break when he saw it. He knew from personal experience that when what you love the most is _taken from you_...Your will to live seems to fade, ever so slowly. If it hadn't been for his son Hiccup, Stoic knew that his own heartbreak would of gotten the best of him. As distant memories of Vallhallarama seemed to flood his mind, Stoic heard Gober yell up to him from below.

"Stoic? Did ya get lost?" Gober quipped.

Stoic chuckled to himself. Gober always did have a unique sense of humor. A trait that had rubbed off on Hiccup. A tiny ray of happiness seeped into Stoic's mind as he pictured Hiccup saying the same thing. Shaking his head Stoic knelt down beside Hiccup's bed and pulled out a wooden box. The night before Hiccup was kidnapped, Stoic had rushed to Hiccup's side and gathered his son in his arms. Hiccup was bawling loudly, his eyes still closed as the nightmare held it's firm grip on his mind. Stoic held tightly to Hiccup as he rocked him back and forth soothingly. Hiccup had jarred awake suddenly, and with one look at his father, burst into tears. Hiccup's words seemed to echo in his mind as he traced the smooth surface of the box before him. The box that his son had made, for one very specific purpose.

_"Hiccup! It's ok son...I gotcha...Your safe now..." Stoic soothed._

_ "Oh Dad...I've never been so scared...I...I" _

Hiccup had wriggled his way out of Stoic's grasp and plunkered down beside the bed. Following suit Stoic sat down in front of Hiccup. Hiccup was still trembling from head to toe as he struggled to pull something out from beneath the bed. His shaking arms seemed to not obey as he grunted and pulled with all his might.

_"Here..." Stoic stated, softly._

Stoic reached under and pulled out the box. It was that night that Hiccup shared his nightmare with his father. In the nightmare, Toothless had been caught in a fire, but Hiccup wasn't there and Toothless had perished. As Hiccup shared the nightmare with Stoic the tears spilled down as he spoke with a trill in his voice.

_"Dad...If anything ever...Happens to me..." Hiccup rasped, more tears streaming downward._

_ "Hiccup...Don't say that!" Stoic interrupted. _

_ "Dad...This...is for Toothless...I would feel awful if Toothless was forever land bound..." _

Stoic gasped as Hiccup gestured for Stoic to open the box. Stoic did, and a sudden feeling of dread swept over him as he realized what this object meant. As a father, Stoic was very proud of his son. His son was intelligent, brave, but the one quality that instilled an unrelenting fear in Stoic was Hiccup's selflessness. The shimmering metal on the object spoke of a possibility that Stoic refused to think about.

Shaking his head, Stoic brought his thoughts back to the present. Gathering the box in his arms he made his down the stairs to the table. The box made a clanging noise as Stoic rested it on the table. He glanced up as he heard Gober swallow nervously.

"Is...thah...what I _think it is?_" Gober asked, his voice shaking.

Stoic nodded as he opened the box.

"Oden, help us..." Gober gasped as his eyes fixed on the object inside the box.


	2. Chapter 2

Gober blinked as he stared at the finished product. He then glanced to the blue prints he held in his hand. Gober had not known that Hiccup had already built this object with out telling him. How had he missed it.

"We have to find Toothless..." Gober stammered.

Stoic nodded vehementally.

Gingerly lifting the object out of the box, Stoic carefully tucked it in the cook of his arm. Swiftly Stoic and Gober headed out the back door and headed towards the cove.

Toothless's ears perked up as he heard a commotion by the coves entrance. Opening his eyes he spotted his riders father, followed by the one who helped in the fire making house.

Stoic heard a low growl permeate forth as the two neared where he now lay. Toothless had taken up sleeping for most of the day, and most of the night. Slowly Stoic and Gober made their way towards Toothless. They stopped nearly six feet in front of the creature and froze to their spots. Toothless stared at Stoic, his eyes searching the soul of the man before him for a trace of hope. Toothless's eyes then darted down to the medium sized bundle with in the man's grasp. Something ignited inside the dragon as he rose from his slumber and slowly sauntered over to Stoic. He stopped just in front of Stoic and stopped. Stoic froze his hand in mid-air since this was the closest the creature had allowed him to be since Hiccup had disappeared. Stoic held his hand out, and sighed heavily.

Stoic uttered a soft sob, as he felt the cool scales of Toothless's nose press against his hand. The very gesture sent a flood of memories of Hiccup coursing through his veins. He sensed a great inner turmoil in the dragon as he felt Toothless then back away suddenly. Opening his eyes he glared at the dragon. Toothless's gaze was glued to the ground. Stoic recognized the look of guilt the moment he saw Toothless shift his posture.

"It wasn't your fault you know..." Stoic stammered.

Toothless glared at Stoic his eyes wide, his attention suddenly focused. Stoic marveled at how the dragon seemed to understand just about anything spoken to him. Stoic saw Toothless demeanor fall as he returned his gaze back to the ground. Toothless brayed softly as he closed his eyes. Stoic caught a small glint of something cascading down Toothless muzzle. Stoic gasped as he eyed the tear weaving downward. Kneeling down, Stoic placed the bundle on the ground and held his arms open wide. His voice broke as he spoke soothingly to the dragon.

"Come 'ere bud.." Stoic said, spreading his arms out.

Toothless looked up and blinked as he saw Stoic kneeling before him. He had seen Hiccup gesture in a similar form, and wondered if the boys father meant the same. He rose and slowly made his way over to Stoic. He sat down, and leaned his head against Stoic's broad chest. Instantly Stoic brought his hands around Toothless's cumbersome head and pulled the dragon into a hug. Toothless tensed as he felt Stoic's strong arms wrap around him. All though Hiccup had never hugged him _this strongly _before, he recognized the gesture and leaned into the attention. It wasn't until Stoic spoke, that Toothless realized that Stoic was not blaming him for Hiccup's disappearance.

"Let's go find Hiccup..." Stoic stammered.

Toothless backed away, and shook his head in disbelief. He cocked his head to one side and brayed softly.

"I know, I know...Hiccup's not here...But...he left you something..." Stoic stated, understanding the dragon's confusion.

Reaching behind himself he pulled out the object, and unfolded it. Toothless eye's widened as he saw the very object that he'd destroyed nearly a year ago. Toothless leaned in and sniffed it. Stoic eyed the creature as he inspected the object. Toothless sat back and nodded curtly, while flicking his ear.

"Have you seen this before Toothless?" Stoic asked, curiously.

Toothless rose and turned around suddenly. Stoic gasped as he feared Toothless was about to walk away. Toothless quickly placed his tail before Stoic, and slapped in anxiously on the ground. Turning around he barked eagerly, and gestured towards the object.

"Gober?" Stoic called over his shoulder.

"I'm on it!" Gober answered, patting Stoic's shoulder as he walked towards Stoic.

Stoic rose and allowed Gober to take his place. In a few short minutes Gober clicked the attachment to Toothless's tail. Giving a sturdy pat to Toothless's tail, Gober rose and stood back.

Toothless lifted his tail and flexed his tail fin. The new replacement fin, that now adorned Toothless's tail mirrored his other fin perfectly. Stoic gasped as he saw Toothless flex his tail fin, numerous times before looking him in the eye. Turning around Toothless padded over to Stoic and Gober and barked gingerly. He then flashed a toothless grin at the two. He then proceeded to head but Stoic several times.

"I agree Toothless...It's time to bring Hiccup home..." Stoic stated, resting his hand atop the dragons head.

Toothless nodded fervently as he began to leap up and down. With out even thinking, Toothless lept upward and was airborne in a matter of seconds. Stoic watched as Toothless circled in the sky, and then let out a shot of fire before landing back in the cove. A renewed vigor seemed to seep back into Toothless's whole frame as they made their way to the docks.

It wasn't long before Gober and Stoic rode on top of Thornado flying next to Toothless. Stoic had a feeling that Toothless knew excactly where to find Alvin and his notorious gang. He had given Toothless a wif of an extra tunic of Hiccup's in hopes that it would give Toothless a starting point. It did.

They were on their way southward, and it took nearly three hours of endless flight before they found an island to camp on. Stoic and Gober took their time finding wood to build a fire, while Toothless and Thornado flew off and hunted for themselves.

Evening settled over the island as Stoic, Gober and the two dragons settled down for the night. Toothless had caught a boar and brought it back to the camp. All four had eaten well that night. Stoic was almost too eager to fall alseep. As the sounds of Gober's snoring, along with the Thornado's deep breathing filled the night air, Stoic mind wondered to Hiccup. He began to wonder if Hiccup was alive, or if he was hurt. Stoic didn't like the sinking feeling he got when ever he thought of how Hiccup seemed to never back down from what seemed like the safe choice. That night sleep slowly found Stoic, and he turned over and fell into a fitful sleep.

The cell was frigid cold. Hiccup couldn't believe that he had once admired the view from his prison cell when he'd first arrived here. His throbbing leg had been at the forefront in his mind when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. He had fought with all his might to break free, but a swift smack to the head had rendered him unconscious. He had drifted in and out of consciousness as found him self on board a ship. His seasick tendencies were abated as he slipped into darkness. He awoke to find himself in a rather large cell. Upon standing Hiccup immediately collapsed to the floor as he realized his prosthetic had been removed. He had no idea where he was as he crawled over to the door, and pulled himself up by the door handle. A tiny window at the top made it impossible to see out into the hall, so he plunkered back down on the floor. He winced as his entire side seemed to throb. Lifting his tunic up he saw that his entire torso was covered in bruises. His eyes grew wide as he realized he was all alone, and no one knew where he was.

Hiccup soon learned that it was Alvin who had kidnapped him. Every evening, Alvin would personally bring his dinner into the cell. The first night this happened, Hiccup learned that Alvin NEVER kept his word. Alvin stated that he had Hiccup prosthetic and would give it to Hiccup if he would train his tribe to ride dragons. Hiccup had refused, and soon learned what it felt like to fight a man nearly twice the size of his father. The first blow had landed on Hiccup's already bruised side, causing him to crumple to the ground. Hiccup cringed as he heard a metal clank, followed by a grunt from Alvin.

"This'll teach ya to never refuse me!" Alvin bellowed angrily.

The pain of ten thousand tiny claws coursed through Hiccup's body as Alvin brought the weapon down upon Hiccup. Hiccup yelped as he fell flat on the floor, his fingers dug into the cobblestone. Hiccup didn't have to look to confirm that Alvin had indeed used a whip to diffuse his anger. Hiccup began to breath loudly as he hear Alvin grunt again. Hiccup cringed as he heard the whip whistle through the air, and knew he was in for more pain. Hiccup held his tongue as the piercing pain sent spasms through his entire frame. His arms and legs buckled as he fought to rise to a stand.

"Don't bother.." Alvin spat.

A quick kick to the head, and Hiccup lay silent.

Alvin turned and left the cell taking the dinner tray with him.

Hiccup had awoken that night, and nearly blacked out again as he tried to stand. Blood was everywhere. His blood. Hiccup couldn't help it. He was alone. His father was far away, along with his beloved dragon. Hiccup burst into tears as visions of Toothless flooded his mind. He cried more fervently as he remembered the last moment he'd shared with his father. He hoped his father would of remembered the tail fin he'd hidden away for Toothless.

The days seemed to blur together as the beatings became a ritual of sorts. Every evening Alvin would enter his cell, ask him to show him how to ride a dragon, and then Hiccup would get beaten for refusing. Hiccup was at least thankful that Alvin had the sense to leave some food for him. Alvin knew he wouldn't be able to break Hiccup if Hiccup wasn't alive. The first night Alvin had left the food, Hiccup hadn't been able to keep it down. The pain surging in his back was so intense that he threw up what little he ate. Steadily it got better. His back seemed to get stronger as the old wounds callused over. But Alvin's anger grew with every refusal.

Nearly two months had passed, and evening was upon Hiccup again. The previous beating had been so bad Hiccup was certain he had heard two or three of his ribs crack. It was all he could to to remain immobile. He cringed as he heard the familiar jingle of keys outside the door. He recognized Alvin's gate, as he stepped in. It took mere seconds for Alvin to reach down and grab Hiccup by his hair and drag him over to the middle of the celler. Hiccup yelped as he was dropped on the floor. His ribs were on fire.

"Will...you...help me-" Alvin hissed.

"Over...my...dead body!" Hiccup interrupted, tersly.

Alvin chuckled. Hiccup heard the familiar whooshing sound, and felt the sing of the whip on his back. Hiccup screamed out in pain as the tears began to sting his eyes. His body was took week to curl up, as he felt the whip plunder him a second time. The second blow hit, and the whole room exploded.

Bricks from the wall flew in all directions as the fire died out slowly. Hiccup slipped into unconsciousness as he felt a pair of hands grab him and lift him up. He felt something warm engulf him as he was carried. Hiccup couldn't quite make out what Alvin was doing, but he knew enough to know that something was out of place.

Hiccup's eyes opened slightly, only to see a blurry black object flying in place.

"Toohluh-" Hiccup groaned.

Hiccup felt something wrap even tighter around him. A murmuring voice seemed to ebb the pain slightly. Turning his head towards the voice, Hiccup could only make out a silhouette.

"Easy Hiccup..."

Hiccup gasped out loud. The one voice he hadn't heard in over two months was talking to him right now. Suddenly Hiccup was aware that he was being held by none other then his father. Hiccup could feel the tears spilling over as the grief washed over him.

Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup's body began to shudder. Looking down he could see Hiccup was crying. He held Hiccup tighter, and pulled his chief-ton bear skin tighter around Hiccup. Hiccup's face was a mix between pure sorrow, and utter anguish. Holding one hand around his son's tiny frame, Stoic clicked the reins and coaxed Thornado to fly faster.

As they gained speed, Hiccup cry's gained strength. Toothless barked suddenly causing Hiccup to hold his breath. Stoic glanced up to see Toothless was flying ahead, and increasing his speed. Stoic was unaware that so much time had passed and realized that he could see Berk off in the far distance.

By the time the dragons touched down, and their riders dismounted Hiccup was bawling loudly. With out a moments hesitation Stoic headed into his hut. Gober hobbled off to hut to gather all his medic supply's as Thornado lept in the air and flew off to find food. Toothless followed Stoic inside.

Upon entering the house, Stoic saw that Hiccup's bed had been moved down to the main level. Stoic then remembered that a urgent meeting had been called shortly after they had left to rescue Hiccup. The village had rallyed together and done everything they could to make sure they were ready for Hiccup's return.

Stoic steadily made his way over to Hiccup's bed, and knelt down beside it. Reaching forward Stoic gently lay Hiccup down. Looking upon his son he saw Hiccup's face was pale, and his cheeks were shallowed out. Hiccup had his eyes closed tightly, and his mouth was drawn in a straight line. Tears continued to spill out as Hiccup began to groan.

"Dad...?" Hiccup panted tersely.

"Son...?" Stoic stuttered.

Hiccup fought to sit up, but his malnourished frame wouldn't allow it. Stoic saw Hiccup's arms buckle, and reached forward and pulled Hiccup up. Hiccup breathed deeply as he fought to ward of the pain. Glancing down, Stoic saw several deep crimson stains on the wooden frame of the bed. Steeling a glance, Stoic gasped as he saw Hiccup's whole backside was saturated. His green tunic now bore a dull brown hue from the dried blood. Quickly, Stoic maneuvered Hiccup so that he was leaning against him. Hiccup rested his head aginst his father's chest, and sighed heavily. Gently he placed his hand on Hiccup's back. Hiccup yelped as he felt pressure on his back.

"Hiccup...Your back..." Stoic stammered, aghast.

Hiccup began to whimper as Stoic lifted his tunic up. Stoic could feel Hiccup tensing as the fabric tugged at his back. The tunic was utterly tatterd, and Stoic now saw that there were many scars strewn across Hiccup's back. Stoic could feel his hands begin to tremble as raw anger began to fill every inch of his body. Placing his hands on Hiccup's shoudlers he held Hiccup up and stared at his son.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked sternly.

Hiccup looked into his father's eyes and sobbed.

"Duh...Did Alvin...Do this tuh you?" Stoic asked, his chin quivering.

Hiccup sobbed harder as he nodded.

Toothless wondered over to Hiccup's bed and sat next to Stoic. He coo'd towards Hiccup. Hiccup glared at Toothless, and sniffed loudly. Breathing loudly, Hiccup fought to stem the flow of tears. Stoic watched as Toothless seemed to coach Hiccup by breathing steadily.

A sudden knock at the door cause the three in the room to shift their attention. The door then opened and Gober stepped in. Quickly he made his way over to the bed. He paused as he watched Toothless doing his best to help Hiccup.

"I uh...hate to break up this tender reunion...but.." Gober quipped.

Both Toothless and Stoic looked up towards Gober. Gober noded slightly and hobbled around Toothless tail, to the other side of the bed. Grunting, Gober pulled a near by stool next to Hiccup's bed and sat down. His satchel made a loud _thunk_ on the floor as Gober placed it near him. His eyes quickly darted over to where Hiccup held his head against Stoic. Gober could see Stoic was holding tightly to Hiccup as he stared at the dragon by his side. Gober then noted that Hiccup's lips were completely purple.

Gingerly Gober leaned in, and lifted Hiccup's tunic. Hiccup groaned as felt Gober lay a hand upon his side. Hiccup jumped as a sudden pain shot up his left side. Stoic pulled Hiccup close holding his son steady, and clasping Hiccup's hand with the other.

"Oh...no..." Gober uttered, his eyes wide with fear.

"What is it?' Stoic stammered.

Looking up, Stoic gasped as he saw the look that had befallen Gobers face.

"Stoic...Hiccup has several broken ribs..." Gober stated, pausing.

"..Go..on ..." Stoic encouraged.

"Stoic, Hiccup isn't getting enough air into his lungs..." Gober stated.

Stoic looked down, and saw Hiccup with his head resting against him. He had been so caught up in what Gober was saying, he hadn't noticed how quiet Hiccup had become.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, holding Hiccup up by the shoulders.

Hiccup head wobbled as he tried to meet his fathers gaze. Hiccup sighed as he slumped forward, and rested his head against his father. His whole body seemed to ache. Suddenly, Stoic heard Hiccup mumble something.

"Hiccup?" Stoic boomed.

Toothless growled, as he heard Stoic raise his voice. Stoic shot an apologetic look towards the dragon.

"Sorry Toothless.." Stoic stammered.

Toothless nodded, and then barked towards Hiccup. Toothless then gestured towards the bed.

"Toothless is right!" Gober stated.

"Lay him down, on his stomach..."

Gently, Stoic helped Hiccup lay down on this left side. Hiccup immediately curled up into a ball, and groaned deeply.

"No, no...no.." Gober spat.

Placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, Gober gave a gentle shove.

"...no..Gober...Please!" Hiccup whimpered.

"Hiccup, how can I help you if you won't-" Gober stated.

"It hurts...Gober..." Hiccup interrupted, gasping loudly.

"Easy son!" Stoic yelled.

"I know, Hiccup...But I can't help you if you won't let me!" Gober stated.

Resting his hand atop Hiccup's shoulder, Gober gave a gentle squeeze.

Sniffing loudly, Hiccup uttered a deep groan as he tried to streatch out. Stoic reached in and helped Hiccup maneuver onto his stomach. Hiccup turned his head to the side, and just stared at his father. Stoic winced as he saw Hiccup's chin began to quiver. Leaning in, Stoic reached forward and began to smooth Hiccup's hair. Toothless made his way around Stoic and squeezed his head under Stoic's arm. He coo'd gently as he saw the tears forming in his master's eyes.

Hoping to raise Hiccup's spirits, Toothless flashed a gummy grin at his master. Hiccup suddenly began to snicker, but was cut short by the blinding pain in his side. Stoic saw Hiccup's change in demeanor and shooed the dragon out from under the crook of his arm. Toothless brayed sadly, as he scooted backwards.

"Toothless...?" Stoic asked calmly.

Reaching around, Stoic halted Toothless. Placing his hand on the creatures muzzle he spoke softly.

"I want you to stay..." Stoic stated.

"Just...don't make 'em laugh...Ok?"

Toothless edged forward and placed his head against Stoic's chest. A whining bray fell from Toothless as he nestled against Stoic. Stoic wrapped his hands around Toothless and rested his head against the creature. Toothless felt _so much_ of what Stoic was going through. And yet, Stoic could sense the creature was trying to apologize for angering him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Toothless..." Stoic soothed.

Stoic stole a glance over his shoulder at the small boy who lay in bed. Two solid months had passed since Hiccup had resided under the same roof. As Stoic's gaze fell upon the small frame of Hiccup, he saw that Hiccup had brought his arm around his face, covering it completely. He could tell by the way Hiccup's shoulders seemed to shudder that Hiccup was trying to hide. Hide his fear, his pain, and most alarming of all, his tears.

Stoic remembered when he'd seen Hiccup do this shortly after he'd gotten used to his new leg. The weather had been bad all week, and Stoic had grown alarmed that Hiccup wasn't up at his usual hour. He had sauntered up the stairs only to find Hiccup sitting up in his bed, with his head buried in his hands. Stoic had made his way around Hiccup's bed and had knelt down in front of Hiccup. Stoic hadn't expected Hiccup to fight so ardently, when Stoic had reached forward to pull his hands down. It took some soothing words, but when Hiccup lowered his hands and Stoic saw the tears, Hiccup lost it. He burst into tears as he tried to apply pressure to his leg. Stoic gasped as he saw for the first time, Hiccup's bare stump. As the tears fell Hiccup had been messaging it ferociously. Stoic saw how badly Hiccup's hands were shaking, and immediately sought to help his son. Looking up he saw the look that had etched it's way across Hiccup's face.

It was that very look, that shook Stoic from his thoughts. Blinking, he saw that Hiccup was shivering uncontrollably. Turning he resumed focus to Hiccup.

"Oh Hiccup..." Stoic rasped.

"You don't have to hide...it...It's ok son.."

Reaching forward, he rested his hand on Hiccup's arm. He tugged gently at it. Hiccup jerked backwards, tensing his arm. Hiccup didn't want to worry his father, he didn't want to scare Toothless, and he was afraid of what Gober had in store for him. He knew the pain would be unbearable.

"Hiccup, come on...Ya can't breathe as it is...Move your arm and let's get this over with, ok?" Gober stated, as soothingly as he could.

Hiccup's trembling arm moved sluggishly to the side, and he turned his head towards his father. Stoic shuddered as he saw the dark rings under Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup was trying hard not to loose it, but Stoic could see Hiccup was loosing that battle quickly. Leaning in, he spoke tenderly to Hiccup.

"Hiccup...You're home...Alvin can't hurt you anymore..." Stoic stated, his voice shaking.

"I...I..." Hiccup stuttered.

Stoic's eyes moved to Hiccup's quivering chin. He could see Hiccup was really fighting against the pain.

"I will _not _think any less of you...if you cry, son..." Stoic soothed.

"You're in pain...I think you're intitled to-"

Stoic was cut short as low moan fell from Hiccup's lips. Hiccup's whole body seemed to jerk as the sorrow took it's hold. Hiccup was beginning to panic. Toothless leaned in and rested his head next to Hiccup. Hiccup gulped loudly, as he sluggishly drug his hand towards Toothless. The tears flowed even more once his hand rested on Toothless's muzzle.

"I really missed you...bud.." Hiccup blubberd.

Hiccup shot a gaze over to his father. Suddenly, Stoic was flooded with a title wave of emotions. He was so overjoyed that his boy was finally safe. But fear was mixed in with the joy as he knew Hiccup's road to recovery was going to be a long one.


	3. Chapter 3

All though Hiccup knew his father was trying to comfort him, he tried to quell the pain with in. He could feel his whole body trembling as the remaining fabric of his tunic was ripped away. Hiccup uttered a small yelp as the sudden jolt of the fabric tore at his back. Hiccup began to breath rapidly as he felt the room start to sway. His vision started to blur as he began to mumble quietly.

"Duh...duh..dah?" Hiccup slurred.

"What is it...?" Stoic asked soothingly, leaning in to better hear Hiccup.

"I feel...so...dizzy..." Hiccup stammered, closing his eyes.

"Stoic?" Gober asked suddenly.

Stoic looked up, and met Gober gaze. Stoic gasped as he saw the cadaverous hue that had etched it's way upon Gober's face. Stoic had never seen Gober show anything but bravery from Gober, so seeing Gober so frightened put Stoic's senses on high alert.

"What is it Gober?" Stoic chocked, cringing inwardly.

Gober motioned with his eyes to the back door. Nodding, Stoic stood suddenly. Quickly he followed Gober to the back door and stepped outside. Once the back door latched, Gober turned and spoke directly to him.

"Stoic...Hiccup...he..." Gober stammered, his voice wavering.

"He's lost...alot of blood...And he has so _many_ lacerations...I..don't know if-"

"We _have _to try!" Stoic interrupted, clasping a hand on Gobers shoulder.

Gober sighed and looked to Stoic. He saw tears glistening in the man's eyes and knew he couldn't give up now. He knew that he had to try his best to save Hiccup. If he could.

A muffled cry beckoned Stoic and Gober's attention to the matter at hand. Turning they strode back into the hut. Nearing the bed, they saw Hiccup had his face buried in the pillow. Upon reaching Hiccup's side, Stoic gasped as he saw Hiccup's back was beginning to turn a dark shade of blue.

"Gober...What _is this...?"_ Stoic asked, scant of breath.

"Stoic...?" Gober spat.

Gober's brow furrowed as he eyed the bruises that were forming before his eyes. Stoic looked up suddenly.

"Alvin...deserves..tuh die a death so crue-"

"Thirsty..." came a still small voice.

"Hiccup?" Gober asked, leaning in.

Hiccup turned his head towards Gober, and sniffed loudly. Gober could see the tears stains on Hiccup's face were fresh, and more tears continued to fall as Hiccup spoke through white lips.

"Sssso...thurss...thirstuh-" Hiccup slurred.

"Stoic?" Gober asked.

Stoic nodded, and rose. He made his way over to the pale of rain water and dipped a ladle in it. Turning he made his way towards the bed. Kneeling down, he cleared his throat. Hiccup looked over toward him, and grunted as he turned, and sat upright. Stoic saw Gober wince as he still had his gaze fixed on Hiccup's back.

Reaching forward, Stoic brought the ladle up to Hiccup's lips. He gasped as he felt a cold set of shaking hands clasp over his as Hiccup reached up. Hiccup tilted his head back as he took a gulp of the water. He began to gulp eagerly as the water reached his parched throat. Suddenly he coughed as the water began to go down his throat too fast.

"Easy, easy..." Gober soothed.

Finishing the ladle, Hiccup looked to his father. Stoic rose to get more water, when Gober stopped him.

"Ten minutes Stoic." Gober stated.

"But I he's thirs-" Stoic spat agrily.

"Mmmoore wuh-" Hiccup pleaded, leaning forward.

Placing his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, Gober spoke gently.

"Hiccup, you've lost a lot of blood...But if we give you too much water too soon..." Gober uttered, his voice trailing of.

Hiccup raised his brow, and looked to Gober.

"Hiccup, from the looks of it...You haven't eaten since you were take-"

Stoic sniffed suddenly.

Both Gober and Hiccup looked up and towards Stoic. Stoic has his back turned, and was carefully stroking the dying embers of the fire. Toothless looked to Hiccup, and then to Stoic. Hiccup sighed knowingly, and nodded towards his father. Slowly Toothless sauntered over to Stoic and nudged his hand cautiously. Stoic sniffed again, and looked down towards the dragon.

Hiccup felt a lump in his throat start to form as he saw his father raise a trembling hand, and rest it on Toothless's forehead. Toothless stood in place, waiting patiently. He cooed soothingly, as he saw tears make their way down Stoic's red beard.

"Stoic, I'm sorry if I-" Gober started.

"It's...ok...Gober.." Stoic rasped, his voice suddenly raw.

Hiccup flinched as he heard his father's voice break. He had never seen his father in such a state. With a mind all their own, his hands made their way to his hair. Hiccup began to run his hands through his hair as the panic began to take over.

"Iz...all muy fault...I should have been...mmm..alert n' ...then..this wuh-" Hiccup slurred.

"Easy Hiccup.." Gober soothed, resting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"My leg...I juzz...it's all muh ...fault Gober...I..."

Gober shook Hiccup lightly.

"Hiccup?" Gober asked gently.

"Please..." Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup?" Gober answered, sighing heavily.

"I just I-" Hiccup stammered, his voice wavering.

"Please...Dad..."

Hiccup's dropped his hands. They fell listlessly at his side. Gober gasped as he saw Hiccup hang his head. Hiccup's shoulders shook as he began to sob silently.

"Don'...cry...puh-" Hiccup whimpered.

Gober wrapped his hand around Hiccup and pulled him into a hug. Gently he brought his hook around and hugged Hiccup's small frame. He could feel Hiccup flinch as the cool metal of his hook rested against his bare back.

"Stoic?" Gober called over semi-forcefully.

Stoic sniffed again.

"STOIC!?" Gober boomed.

Hiccup jarred back at the sound of Gobers voice.

"Easy...easy..." Gober soothed, squeezing Hiccup's shoulder gingerly.

Stoic turned around, and gasped as he saw Gober holding Hiccup in his arms. Gober's face bore a painged look. Gober looked down to Hiccup, and gasped as he felt Hiccup take hold of his tunic, and hold tightly to it. All though no sound came out, he could tell Hiccup was crying even harder.

"For the love...of _Thor_... " Gober spat, his voice shaking.

"If you don't get _over here_...I swear to Oden I'll"

Stoic blinked. It was as if a trance had been broken.

"He needs _you_ Stoic..." Gober stammered.

Nodding curtly, he strode over to Gober's side. Gober reached over and took Hiccup by the shoulders. Gently he pushed back.

"No...Please I just I...Don't...go..?" Hiccup stammered, half dazed.

Hiccup's eyes were half open as he looked up to Gober. Tears spilled down with little effort as Hiccup sought to keep Gober at his side. Gober gasped as he realized Hiccup was in a haze. He was so exhausted that he didn't realize his father was near. Hiccup's fingers held firmly to Gober's shirt as Gober stood. Reaching down Gober pulled Hiccup's hands away.

"PLEASE!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Gober...? Don' ….. don't guh...I juzz need...I..."

Hiccup began to cry.

"Easy son..." Stoic soothed, as he scooted in front of Hiccup. Tentatively, Stoic reached forward clasping his hands on Hiccup shoulder. No sooner had he pulled Hiccup into his arms did Hiccup let loose a heart wrenching sob. Stoic wrapped his arms around Hiccup, and held his son. Hiccup's whole body went rigid as he felt his father's strong arms. His whole backside was throbbing wildly.

"Oh...huh...Hiccup..." Stoic stammered.

"Don't..." Hiccup mumbled.

Looking down, Stoic gasped as he saw Hiccup's face was wrought with pain. He felt Hiccup shiver as he continued to mumble quietly.

"What it is it...son?" Stoic asked, his voice trembling.

"Don't...cry...Dad...I jus...Iz all muh-" Hiccup mumbled.

"It's not your fault son!" Stoic interrupted.

Hiccup sobbed ardently, as he began to nod slowly.

"Yes it is!" Hiccup yelped, his voiced straining.

"No...son..." Stoic answered.

Hiccup shivered suddenly. He felt a sudden wave of dizziness sweep over him. He began to feel an all too familiar liquid ebbing down his back. He clasped Stoic's tunic and held tightly. Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup grab his tunic. Stoic then jarred back and lifted one arm up. He gasped as he saw a crimson stain on his arm. Glancing down, he saw Hiccup's wounds were bleeding more.

"Gober we have to-" Stoic spat.

"I'm way ahead of ya!" Gober replied earnestly.

Gober knelt down at the other side of the bed. He reached down to his satchel and pulled out a handful of bandages. Toothless wondered over and sat down next to Gober and eyed the bandages curiously. Toothless's eyes widened as he realized what was about to occur.

Stoic looked down, and spoke gently to Hiccup.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup clung tighter to Stoic's tunic.

"Yuh...yeah Dad?" Hiccup stammered.

"We need to look at your back." Stoic stated.

"Whah?" Hiccup slurred, looking up.

"Gober...He needs you tuh-" Stoic said.

"No!" Hiccup yelled, holding tighter.

"Don't go!"

"I'm not going _anywhere_ Hiccup...But we need to-" Stoic answered.

"Please, Dad...I just..." Hiccup mumbled.

Stoic sighed. Gingerly, he pulled Hiccup back and held him at arms length. Hiccup had his eyes closed tightly. He was shaking his head slowly, as Stoic placed a hand under Hiccup's chin.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked gently.

Hiccup ex-hailed deeply, as he opened his eyes. Stoic gasped as Hiccup's emerald eyes glared back at him. They bore the look of utter sorrow, and were filled with pain. Hiccup blinked, and a solum tear slid down his cheek.

"It's gonna be all right Hiccup..." Stoic soothed.

Hiccup cringed, as he nodded slowly. Hiccup slowly slid his right hand towards the pillow. Slowly he began to lay down, only to stop suddenly. Hiccup hissed wildly, as his back continued to spasm. Stoic saw Hiccup close his eyes tightly, as he suddenly grabbed Stoic's arm and held tightly to it.

"Help him Stoic..." Gober ordered.

Stoic pushed gently. Hiccup yelped, and clasped a hand around Stoic's arm as Stoic helped Hiccup lay on his side. Hiccup then closed his eyes as he rolled over to his stomach. He turned his face towards his father, and opened his eyes. Hiccup was breathing quickly as he fought to ward off the pain. Stoic pulled his arms away and put his hand next to Hiccup's. Hiccup grabbed it, and held tightly.

"Hiccup...?" Gober asked.

"Mmmmm?" Hiccup mumbled in response.

"This is gonna hurt like crazy!" Gober stammered.

Reaching down, Gober rummaged through his satchel. He pulled out several cloths. Taking one in hand he began to dab it across Hiccup's back. Hiccup turned his head and groaned into the pillow. Stoic winced as he felt Hiccup's grip tighten around his hand. Glancing down he could see Hiccup's knuckles were white as he held on dearly.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, leaning in.

"Look at me son..."

Hiccup turned his head and stared at his father. Hiccup felt fear take hold as he felt Gober place his hands near his lower left side. Searing pain shot up his side, as Gober gently pushed his diaphragm in slightly.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Hiccup screamed, pulling his hand away from his father's hand.

The moment the pain burst forth, Hiccup's mind was whisked back to the damp cell that he had been imprisoned in. Visions of Alvin's taunting jeer's and the pain that ensued in tandem, flooded Hiccup's mind. Alvin's blood curdling laugh sent chills through every inch of Hiccup's tiny frame.

Stoic froze as Hiccup pulled his knee's up suddenly, and wrapped his hands around them. Hiccup began to panic as he buried his head in the crook of his arms. Stoic reached forward, and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup's whole body seemed to writhe as he flinched, and curled up even more.

"Oh...Gods..." Gober swore.

"Stoic, we gotta get him on his stomach...Or...or..."

"Or what!?" Stoic spat.

"Stoic...Hiccup will bleed to death if-" Gober retorted.

"I thought you stopped the bleeding already!" Stoic interrupted, his voice booming heavily.

"Stoic...You need to see this...NOW!" Gober ordered.

Stoic swallowed hard as he rose and made his way over to Gober. Tootheless quickly shuffled out of the way and wondered over to where Stoic had been standing. Quickly, Toothless leaned in and placed his muzzle next to Hiccup's face. He began to purr soothingly, as Hiccup began to breath even faster.

The moment Stoic stood beside Gober, he fell to his knee's at the sight of the blood that stemmed forth. He reached a shaking hand forward, but paused, holding it in mid air. Hiccup _was bleeding_, badly. Stoic gasped as he suddenly remembered something.

A sudden memory took hold of Stoic's mind, and brought him to an earlier time. After months with out rain, and sever thunderstorm had had enveloped the isles of Berk. Stoic jolted awake as a roll of thunder riveted the hut. His left hand immediately fell to his side. Through sheer memory, he sought to wake up Valhallarama. As he felt the cold spot in the bed, he glanced over. Tears began to sting his eyes as he remembered, his Vall had died during a raging thunderstorm much like this one, only months before. The sudden storm brought forth a surge of emotion. Stoic silently let the darkness of the room hide the tears that fell down his face and onto his beard.

Glancing up to the loft, he held his breath as he listened for any signs that Hiccup might be awake. Silence. Wiping the sadness from his his he rose and made his way up to the loft above. No sooner did he reach the loft, did a boistrus roll of thunder burst forth. The rafters of the house trembled ardiously as the thunder seemed to continue onward for miles. Stoic heard Hiccup in-hail sharply, and his gaze fell to the sturdy fram of Hiccup's bed. Stoic sighed as his gaze fell upon an empty bed. Walking over, Stoic knelt down and stole a glance under the bed.

Hiccup lay with his back to Stoic. He was curled up tightly with his knee's close to his chest, and his head buried in the crook of his arms. Another clap of thunder caused Hiccup to gasp out loud as he curled up even more.

"Hiccup?" Stoic called out.

"Why are you hiding under your bed?"

Silence.

Stoic reached forward, and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup's whole body shudder. Hiccup was trembling ferociously. Hiccup was frightened.

"It's just thunder, Hiccup!" Stoic stated.

Grunting, Stoic got on all fours and clasped both hands around Hiccup's tiny frame. Hiccup's whole body didn't budge as Stoic pulled Hiccup out from under the bed. He brought Hiccup close, and wrapped his arms around his son. Stoic began to panic as Hiccup continued to tremble ardently.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Are...you..in pain, son?"

A loud, clap of thunder boomed over head, causing Hiccup to jump suddenly. Stoic held tighter as he felt Hiccup turn towards him. Glancing down, he saw Hiccup's cheeks were stained with tears. Hiccup gasped out loud, and nestled against his father. Hiccup cried silently as the thunder caused utter fear to surge through his body.

"What is it son?" Stoic asked, rubbing Hiccup's back soothingly.

Hiccup looked to his father. Stoic blinked as he saw Vall's eyes shine through Hiccup's piercing gaze. Stoic saw the utter fear that held his son captive. Hiccup blinked, and pulled his lips in.

"Hiccup...Thunder can't hurt you..." Stoic stated.

"Yuh...Yes it can..." Hiccup stammered, his voice trembling.

"I don't want to go away, daddy...I don't want the thunder to take me away..."

"Hiccup, you're not going anywhere..." Stoic soothed.

"Thunder can't...get you...It can't _take yuh_-"

"It...It took...mommy..." Hiccup interrupted, his eyes welling with tears.

Stoic felt his breath leave him suddenly. Stoic stared in disbelief at his his son. Hiccup's sad eyes continued to probe Stoic's soul, reminding him of the love he had lossed when Vall had passed away. Hiccup's eyes darted back and forth as he searched his father's expression for some sort of tell-tale sign that everything would be all right. The moment he saw his father's brow furrow, he couldn't hold back the tears. As much as he didn't want to, Hiccup couldn't hold in the sorrow any more. Hiccup burst into tears.  
"I'M SORRY DADDY!" Hiccup bawled.

Stoic gasped out loud, and looked down as he felt Hiccup finally relax. Hiccup's whole body shook as he began to cry. Pulling Hiccup close, Stoic held tightly to his son. He began to rock back and forth as he tried to ease Hiccup's grief.

"It's all right son...You're safe...The thunder won't _get you...I won't let it!" _Stoic soothed.

The memory seemed to fade quickly, as Stoic came to his senses.

"Stoic! Snap out of it!" Gober screamed.

Stoic opened his eyes, only to find Gober and Toothless staring at him. From the looks of Gober's face, he'd been yelling Stoic's name for some time. Gober was red in the face, and his eyes glistened with tears. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Toothless blink as he chuffed quietly in response.

Stoic shook his head, and leaned in placing his head near Hiccup's head.

"Hiccup..._You're safe son...Avlin can't get you...I won't let him...I.." _Stoic uttered.

"You're...finally home..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup's heart beat rapidly as the memory of the whip seemed to come to life. Hiccup's arms were trembling as he held his knee's to his chest. He felt a hand land on his shoulder. He winced as his left side seemed to throb even louder. As the pain intensified, a sturdy voice broke through the haze that had engulfed Hiccup's mind.

The moment Hiccup heard his father's voice, Hiccup felt his whole body relax. He dropped his hands to his side. Hiccup suddenly remembered that he wasn't in that cell, that Alvin was far away and couldn't hurt him again. Hiccup opened his eyes suddenly, and stared straight ahead.

Stoic gasped as he saw Hiccup's emerald eyes staring straight at him. Hiccup's eyes were red, and Stoic marveled at the deep bags that had formed under Hiccup's eyes. It looked as if Hiccup hadn't had a peaceful rest since in quite some time. Stoic studied the features on Hiccup's face and tried to read the expression. Stoic gasped as he saw Hiccup furrow his brow, and pull his lips inward. Stoic felt tears well in his eyes as he saw Hiccup's chin begin to quiver.

"Son..." Stoic whispered.

"Dad...?" Hiccup rasped, his voice week and trembling.

Stoic in-hailed as he saw a tear fall down Hiccup's cheek. Reaching forward, he brushed the tear away. The tender gesture proved to be too much. Hiccup burst into tears. With in moments he was wailing out loud. Toothless leaned in, placing his head next to Hiccup's. Toothless began to nudge Hiccup incessantly, while purring soothingly. Hiccup's whole body seemed to shudder as he continued to lament fervently.

"Easy Hiccup!" Gober yelled.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, smoothing Hiccup's hair repeatedly.

Hiccup opened his eyes, and swallowed hard. He looked to his father, and blinked. He was still breathing erratically, as he mumbled in response.

"Huh?"

"Come on...We need to clean your wounds Hiccup..." Stoic stated.

Hiccup nodded as he slid his legs down. Suddenly he stopped, and hissed loudly. Closing his mouth he attempted to stifle a deep moan. He closed his eyes tightly as the sudden movement sent another wave of pain up his entire torso.

"MMMMmmmph..." Hiccup moaned, his nostrils flaring.

Gently, Stoic reached forward and propped his hands against Hiccup's back. Hiccup flinched as his touch. Stoic pulled back, and rolled Hiccup onto his stomach. Gober sighed heavily as his eyes fell to the fresh rivulets of blood that emanated from Hiccup's back.

"Hiccup?" Gober asked.

"Don't...move...Just...stay...put...there..."

It took a while, but before Hiccup could tell that any time passed, Gober was ready to begin the procedure. Stoic was about to make his way over to Gober's side when Gober cautioned him.

"No Stoic...I don't know...if that's such a good idea..." Gober stated.

"You'll need help, wont yeh?" Stoic asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Gober nodded.

"I think...You should stay near Hiccup..." Gober said.

"Help keep him calm..."

Stoic saw Gober motion with his eyes to an object at the foot of the bed. Glancing over, Stoic gasped out loud as he saw a needle, and a spool of dense thread. Stoic eyes widened as he realized Gober would have to close the wounds.

Gober reached down, and pulled up a small flask. Putting it to his mouth he popped the corqe out, and looked to Stoic.

"You ready?" Gober asked.

Stoic nodded, curtly.

"Hiccup?" Gober asked.

Hiccup sniffed in response.

"This...is gonna hurt...a LOT!" Gober stated.

Stoic looked down, and saw that Hiccup had his eyes close. Quickly, Stoic knelt down, and clasped his hand over Hiccup's. Hiccup grabbed it and held tightly. Gober tilted the flask over the larger wound. Hiccup let out a muffled scream as he felt the barmy liquid seep into his wound.

"Shhhhhh..." Stoic whispered, smoothing Hiccup hair with his other hand.

Toothless slunk around to the same side of the bed, and sat next to Stoic. Somehow Toothless could sense that Stoic needed him there. Leaning in he rested his head against Stoic's broad frame.

"Oh Toothless... " Stoic uttered, looking to Toothless.

Reaching over he pulled the dragon closer. Toothless scooted forward, and leaned closely. He purred soothingly as he saw Hiccup was beginning to shudder. Stoic placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, and continued smoothing Hiccup's hair.

Stoic looked up and gasped as he saw Gober threading a needle. He held the needle in his mouth and had managed to get the thread through. Glancing up he caught Stoic's gaze. Giving a final tug on the thread, he took the needle out of his mouth.

"It's took deep Stoic..." Gober uttered, sighing heavily.

"I have to do this..."

Stoic nodded slowly.

"I'm gonna need _your help_ Stoic..." Gober stated, hesitating.

"What!?" Stoic chocked.

Toothless looked over to Gober, and then back to Hiccup. Eyeing the needle, Toothless suddenly understood what was about to occur. He sent out a worried bray to Stoic.

"Here..." Gober said, handing a damp cloth to Stoic.

"You dab as I sew..."

"Gober...I don't think..I can..." Stoic stammered.

"Stoic?" Gober asked flatly.

"Hiccup...he needs me.." Stoic uttered, his voice wavering.

"Stoic?"

"He's in pain...What if some-"

"Stoi-"

"I don't think I can do-"

"Stoic!" Gober interrupted.

Reaching forward Gober, placed his hand atop Stoic's shoulder. Stoic quickly caught a glimpse of the needle. The metal object glistened in the light of the room, causing Stoic to avert his gaze quickly. Stoic knew Gober was right. He had to let him continue. For Hiccup's sake.

"I know...this won't be easy for you...But we've got to do this...It's the only chance Hiccup has!" Gober stated, his voice breaking.

Stoic sighed and nodded.

"I know..." Stoic sighed, looking to Hiccup.

"Ok..." Gober answered.

"When I start, Hiccup's gonna fight it...So just...try n' hold 'em down...Once I get started, just try to keep the wound as clean as you can..."

"Yuh mean...Hiccup will be awake...during..._all this..?_" Stoic rasped.

Stoic did not like where this was going. He did not want to see his son go through any more pain. Stoic was beginning to feel overwhelmed by all the emotions that were coursing through his veins. The father love he felt for Hiccup was being bombarded by the fear of loosing what he held dearly to. If Hiccup's absence had taught him anything, it was of how much he _needed his son_.

"Hiccup?" Gober asked.

Hiccup mumbled in response.

"You ah...ready for this?" Gober asked, anxiously.

Hiccup whimpered slightly. Toothless brayed sadly, and suddenly moved around Stoic. Stoic nodded as he understood, and the two switched places. Toothless lay his head next to Hiccup as Stoic knelt down opposite Gober.

"Do it..." Hiccup slurred.

Gober brought the needle down. He hesitated for a moment, and then made the first incision.

Hiccup screamed.

Toothless immediately dove in and nestled his head next to Hiccup's. Hiccup ex-hailed might-ally as he closed his eyes tightly. Toothless began to purr loudly, hoping to soothe Hiccup's pain. Hiccup's arms trembled as he fought to get off the bed. Stoic placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Easy...easy.." Gober murmured, pulling the thread through.

"Oh Gods...oh gods...Oh guh-" Hiccup slurred.

"Dah...Dad, where are...yuh?"

Hiccup turned his head slightly as he spoke. Toothless opened his eyes, and quickly looked over to Stoic. Stoic bit his lip as he looked towards Hiccup. Quickly Stoic slipped his hand from Hiccup's shoulder, and placed his hand next to Hiccup's. Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup's clammy hands clasp to his own, and hold tightly. Hiccup was trembling vehement-ally, and Stoic didn't know how much more of this he could take. He could see that Hiccup was starting to panic. With every stitch Hiccup seemed to tense even more.

"Stoic..." Gober spat.

Looking to Gober, he then glanced down.

"Oh..."

Stoic's hands shook as he dabbed at Hiccup's back with the damp cloth. Hiccup shook even more as Gober then continued to sew the injury up. He felt Hiccup squeeze his hand even tighter as Gober neared the middle of the gash.

"Gods...this...really...hurts..." Hiccup spoke, tersly.

"I know..I know..." Stoic soothed.

"We're nearly finished Hiccup..." Gober stated.

Suddenly, Gober stopped. Stoic looked up and stared at Gober. Gober gaze was fixed upon Hiccup. Glancing over, Stoic saw Hiccup was sobbing. Putting the cloth down, Stoic reached over and rested his head on Hiccup's head. The sob that fell from Hiccup's lips at that moment, struck a chord inside Stoic. Stoic had never heard Hiccup sound so forlorn. The cry was raw, and boisterous, and yet it sounded so frail. Taking in a breath, Hiccup paused and closed his mouth. He began to breath heavily, as the pain continued to escalate.

"Hiccup...It's ok...son...It'll be over soon..." Stoic soothed.

"We can't finish if-"

Stoic's gaze fixed on Hiccup's mouth, as Hiccup mumbled something silently.

"What is it son?" Stoic asked leaning in.

"Duh..." Hiccup gulped.

Hiccup breathed even faster...as he opened his eyes...and looked to his father.

"I'm here Hiccup...I'm-" Stoic stammered, his voice breaking.

"Daddy..." Hiccup whimpered.

Stoic blinked. Hiccup had not called him by _that name_ since he was nearly eight years old. He searched his son's eyes, watching them dart back and forth. Stoic began to panic. Fears of placing a second tomb stone next to Valhallarama's began to flood his mind as Stoic waited for Hiccup to finish his sentence.

"Huh..." Hiccup slurred.

Hiccup closed his eyes as a wave of pain flooded over him. Stoic began to smooth Hiccup's hair, as he felt Hiccup's cry's returned.

"What is it Hic-" Stoic prompted.

"Hold me..." Hiccup interrupted.

Stoic shot a glance up towards Gober.

Gober nodded, while reaching up and wiping his eyes. Stoic could see that this was dealing a great blow to Gober as he noticed Gober's hand was trembling. Gingerly Stoic stood and lifted Hiccup up by the shoulders. Hiccup hissed as the gash on his back shifted as he sat upward. Resting on his haunches, Hiccup began to sway as he felt his father move around him.

Stoic propped the pillow up, and sat down. He rested his back against the back board of the bed. Reaching forward he scooped Hiccup into his arms. Hiccup fell forward, and collapsed into his father's arms. Stoic then wrapped his arms around Hiccup tightly. Gober graved a near by stool and sat it down by Stoic. Stoic moved his arm out of the way and placed it atop Hiccup's head. He began to smooth Hiccup's hair as he saw Gober reach forward, and pull on the needle. The moment Gober made another stitch, Stoic felt Hiccup's tiny arms wrap around his suddenly.

"Huh meh...Dah.." Hiccup slurred.

"Hurry Gober, please..." Stoic pleaded.

Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup's whole frame tense as Gober continued to stitch up the gash. Gober paused and reached for the cloth. He dabbed it gently against Hiccup's back. Hiccup let out a low groan.

"Hiccup...Breathe..." Stoic coaxed.

"Hurts..." Hiccup gasped.

"I know,...I know..." Stoic soothed.

Toothless brayed sadly, as he looked to Stoic. Stoic glanced over at Toothless, and then to Hiccup. Hiccup had nestled his head in the crook of Stoic's arm. Stoic watched as Hiccup raised a trembling hand. It fell listlessly upon Toothless's muzzle, and stayed there.

Suddenly, Hiccup arched his back wildly. He began to gasp for air as he began to claw wildly at Stoic's arms. Stoic looked over to Gober. Gober was frantically sewing with one hand as fast as he could.

"Oh Guh-" Hiccup mumbled.

"Gober!?" Stoic boomed.

"I hit a nerve...Stoic..." Gober stammered.

"I gotta sew it up...before Hiccup bleeds out.."

"Dad...?" Hiccup asked tersely.

Stoic looked down to Hiccup. Hiccup was panting heavily. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Stoic's and let out a whimper.

"Please Dad?" Hiccup mumbled.

Stoic hadn't heard Hiccup plead for anything in his whole life. This caught his attention.

"What is it..son?" Stoic asked...

"Muh...make it stop..." Hiccup slurred.

With a quick motion, Gober pulled the thread out and looped it in several knots.

Suddenly, Stoic felt Hiccup shiver ardently. Hiccup's whole frame shuddered. Looking down, Stoic saw Hiccup had his eyes closed. He saw Hiccup was mumbling quietly. Leaning in, Stoic heard Hiccup's tiny voice muttering softly.

"You're...ok...It's juss a bad dream..." Hiccup whispered.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup gulped out loud. He began to breath loudly, as he opened his eyes.

"Son? Stoic asked, his voice shaking.

Stoic heard Hiccup mumble something. Leaning in he listened intently.

"I think...I'm gonna...fffain-" Hiccup slurred, his voice trailing off.

Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup relax suddenly.

"Hiccup!" Stoic yelled.

"It's all right Stoic..." Gober assured.

Looking up he saw Gober using the cloth to clean his hand. He then noticed Gober's hands had a deep crimson hue to them. He gulped out loud as he saw his son's blood dripping from Gober's hands. Stoic let out a sigh of relief when he felt Hiccup's small frame resume it's normal breathing. With every breath, Hiccup's whole frame seemed to shudder.

"Stoic?" Gober asked.

Gober watched as he saw tears beginning to form in Stoic's eyes. Stoic was staring at Gober's hands. Gober realized Stoic was in denial about what had just occurred. Gober shook his head as the reality set in.

"What juss happened...?" Stoic rasped.

Standing, Gober picked up a towel and began to wipe his hands clean.

"Stoic...?" Gober asked, his voice shaking.

"Wuh...we almost lost him..."


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Stoic heard Gober's statement, the dams broke. Silently, Stoic pulled Hiccup close. Tears fell from his eyes as Stoic smoothed Hiccup's hair repeatedly. With every breath Hiccup took, Stoic felt a mixture of joy laced with sorrow.

Seeing the brave Stoic the Vast in such an altered state of mind, was not something Gober was completely unused to. Stoic had always spoken his mind, and Gober had always listened. Gober had always been close to Hiccup, and since Hiccup and Toothless won the battle against the Green Death, Gober still hadn't gotten used to seeing Stoic care for his son. All though Gober had wished it from the beginning, he suddenly began to realize that he was no longer the only one that Hiccup felt accepted by.

Gober rose, and strode out the back door. Closing it behind himself, Gober made his way over to the rain bucket. Grunting, he knelt down and began to wash his hands. The motion of scrubbing his hands, cause his mind to race. He couldn't shake the visions of Hiccup, bleeding and shaking while he sewed him up. With out warning, an intense sadness fell upon Gober. His shoulders shook as the tears spilled over. He had been there for Hiccup when he was little. He had bandaged more then one scraped knee, and on several occasions had rescued Hiccup from a fire that had started in the forge. Gober's cried as he realized that this was the first time Hiccup had come so close to death.

Gober rose and wiped the sadness from his eyes as he made his way to the door. Upon entering the house, he saw that Stoic had not moved from his spot. Toothless stood at attention next to Stoic as Gober hobbled towards the bed. Stoic had his head leaning back against the back board. He was mouthing something silently as his hand rested atop Hiccup's head.

"You...uh...ok there?" Gober asked.

Stoic opened his eyes and looked to Gober. He nodded briefly, before looking down to Hiccup. Hiccup breathing was slowly becoming more even, but Stoic could feel Hiccup wince with every breath.

"He's uh...He's..." Stoic stammered.

Leaning in, Gober placed his hand on Hiccup's back. Hiccup suddenly in-hailed at the touch. Looking up, Hiccup began to glance around as came too. His eyes stopped on the still form of Toothless.

"He's shaking like a leaf Gober..." Stoic stated, his voice wavering.

"Aye..." Gober answered, nodding.

"I should wrap his ribs with a bandage..." Gober stated.

Hiccup blinked as he stared into the green eyes that were solely focused on him. Toothless chuffed as he leaned in towards Hiccup.

"Huh...ey there..buh...bud..." Hiccup mumbled.

Stoic gasped as he heard Hiccucp's small voice. Stoic repositioned himself as he brought his arms up. Propping Hiccup upward, he saw Hiccup had his eyes closed tightly. Hiccup's hands immediately hugged his middle. He moaned softly as he felt Stoic place his hand on Hiccup's back.

"Hiccup..." Stoic rasped.

"Oh...Gods..." Hiccup sputtered.

"What is it suh-" Stoic asked.

"Everything...hurts..." Hiccup stammered.

Stoic flinched as he heard Hiccup's voice waver. Hiccup slumped to the side and rested against his father's chest. Stoic looked down and saw Hiccup was breathing heavily.

"Stoic...?" Gober asked.

Looking up Stoic saw Gober had the bandages in his hand.

"We better hurry..." Gober said.

"Hiccup is in a lot of pain...The quicker we get this done, the sooner Hiccup can rest." Gober stated.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, shaking Hiccup gently.

Hiccup let out a yelp as he felt his father rattle his tiny frame. Stoic froze instantly, and waited for Hiccup to respond.

"I'm soh...tiyah-" Hiccup slurred.

"Ok let's get your back bandaged, and then you can rest..." Gober soothed.

Hiccup felt his father move, and suddenly he felt a strong pair of hands lift him up. With in moments Hiccup was sitting at the edge of the bed, with his head on his father's shoulder. Hiccup's hands held tightly around Stoic's neck as Gober began to bandage Hiccup's ribs.

Gober neared the area where Hiccup's ribs had been broken. Stoic in-hailed sharply as he felt Hiccup tighten his grip around his neck. He could feel Hiccup's arms were trembling. A sudden growl from Toothless made Gober stop in his tracks. He froze and glanced up at Toothless. He saw the dragon had it's eyes glued on Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" Gober asked.

Hiccup sniffed, and swallowed hard.

Gober pressed his hand on Hiccup's side. No sooner had Gober reached forward, did Hiccup scream. Gober let go immediately as Stoic gently wrapped an arm around Hiccup. Hiccup moved his arm and tried to shove Gober's hand away. But his father's arm was in the way.

"No Dad!" Hiccup yelled.

"I haf tuh...I...can't..."

"Easy Hicucp!" Stoic yelled.

"Gober's just tryin' to help..."

Hiccup began to panic. He released his hands from around his father's neck, and buried his face in his palms. Stoic wrapped his arms the moment he heard the cry fall from Hiccup's lips.

Gober resumed the procedure as Hiccup cried silently. Stoic held his arms around his son as Gober tied off the bandage.

"Done..." Gober stated.

Glancing up Gober saw Stoic had closed his eyes as he held on to Hiccup. Stoic had began to smooth Hiccup's hair as Hiccup continued to cry. Stoic opened his eyes and looked to Gober. Gober sighed heavily, as he rose to a stand. Stoic then glanced down and spoke to Hiccup.

"You're ok Hiccup...You're safe here..." Stoic soothed.

"We're done now..."

Hiccup didn't utter a sound. Stoic leaned in and saw that Hiccup still had his face buried in his hands. Holding his son with one arm, Stoic reached around and placed his hand over Hiccup's lanky arms and tugged gently. Hiccup in-hailed sharply, and turned away from his father.

"Hiccup...?" Stoic asked gingerly.

Hiccup sighed heavily, and dropped his hands. Stoic felt the tears sting his throat as he heard Hiccup sniff loudly. Stoic could hear Hiccup's breathing was erratic. Hiccup was beginning to panic. Stoic gasped as he saw Hiccup grab his hair, and pull heavily. Stoic recognized the nervous tick, and wrapped his arm around his son.

"Easy...Easy..." Stoic soothed.

"Dad...? I can't...breathe.." Hiccup panted.

Pulling away, Stoic clasped Hiccup's shoulder's. Hiccup wrapped his arm around his middle, and held it there as he continued to breathe rapidly. Hiccup gasped as he felt the bed move suddenly. Glancing over his shoulder, Hiccup saw Gober was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"You need to calm down Hiccup..." Gober instructed.

"You'll rip yer stitches out!"

"I'm...tuh...tryin' nuh...to Goberrr..." Hiccup slurred.

Hiccup was wincing repeatedly as he continued to breath a rapid rate. Toothless moved closer, and gently rested his head against Hiccup's side. He purred soothingly. Slowly, Stoic felt Hiccup relax. With in minutes Hiccup was breathing slowly. Stoic watched as Hiccup raised a trembling arm and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"There...there.." Stoic uttered, squeezing Hiccup's shoulder lightly.

Hiccup's gaze darted over to his father. Stoic and Hiccup locked their gaze for a split second, before Hiccup closed his eyes and leaned forward. For a moment, Stoic thought something was wrong. His shoulder's relaxed when he heard Hiccup sigh contentedly.

"Hiccup?" Gober asked.

"Hmmm...whah?" Hiccup mumbled.

"You think you might be able to rest some?" Gober asked.

"I...I'm..." Hiccup stammered.

Hiccup shivered suddenly.

"What is it son?" Stoic asked.

"I'm...scared to close...my eyes.." Hiccup admitted.

Hiccup shivered again.

"Here.." Gober uttered, grabbing the blanket from the foot of the bed.

Handing the blanket to Stoic, Gober rose and wobbled over to his satchel. Moments later Gober found what he was looking for. Stoic looked down, and saw that Hiccup was staring straight at Toothless. Hiccup's eyes seemed to be fixed on the creature. Stoic noted that Hiccup seemed to have calmed down some.

"Here Hiccup..." Gober said.

Turning his head towards Gober, Hiccup saw that he was carrying a cup. Hiccup turned around, and immediately winced. Searing pain seemed to shoot up his side the moment he moved. Hiccup hissed loudly as he felt his side begin to throb.

"Easy son..." Stoic soothed.

Toothless brayed worriedly, and leaned in. Hiccup froze when he felt Toothless's head rest against his back. Toothless was telling him not to move.

"Wuh...What is that Gober?" Hiccup asked.

"I won't lie...It tastes horrible...But it'll help you sleep..." Gober stated.

Hiccup lifted his trembling arms and took the cup. His arms shook as the weight of the cup was proving to be too much. Stoic gasped out loud, and quickly took hold of the cup. Hiccup still held the cup, as Stoic kept his hands around it. Slowly, Stoic brought the cup up to Hiccup. Hiccup's brow furrowed as he took a few gulps. Suddenly he began to cough strenuously. Stoic took the cup away, as Hiccup continued to cough.

"Blech!" Hiccup spat.

"You'll need to drink more then that Hiccup..." Gober answered.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Come on Hiccup...You need your rest..." Gober replied.

Hiccup sighed heavily, and brought the cup to his lips. He groaned before taking a few more gulps. With in seconds Hiccup finished the drink. Stoic took the cup away, and set it down on the floor. Hiccup sat, and breathed heavily for a few moments. The taste made him feel like he was going to fall into a heaving fit.

"Hiccup...You ok?" Stoic asked.

"Hiccup...Don't you dare throw up..." Gober spat.

"Throw up!?' Stoic yelled.

"Wouldn't be the first time..." Hiccup quipped, his lips drawn in a straight line

"What!?" Stoic boomed.

Toothless growled angrily.

Gober rose and found a bucket. Turning he made his way back to Hiccup's bed. Kneeling he placed the bucket in front of Hiccup. Hiccup eyed the object, and groaned lightly.

"Hiccup...Were you sick...while you were captured?" Gober asked, his voice sounding worried.

Hiccup groaned as he nodded.

"Too much pain..." Hiccup grunted.

"I couldn't...keep...anything...dow-"

Hiccup dubbled over suddenly. This medicine was not agreeing with his stomach. He grabbed the bucket and held it closely. He began to breathe loudly as he felt his stomach churn.

"Oh Gods" Hiccup whimpered.

"Easy son.." Stoic soothed.

Stoic thought for a moment that Hiccup had relaxed. He thought the worst had passed. Stoic's mind began to wander to what the night would bring when Hiccup suddenly lurch forward. Jaring from his thoughts Stoic clasped his hands around Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup's whole body writhed as Hiccup began to heave heavily. With in moments the medicine was no longer in Hiccup's stomach. Hiccup coughed as he felt his stomach finally calm itself. A few moments passed as Hiccup fought to catch his breath.

"Gober...I'm so sorry..." Hiccup spat.

Sitting up slightly, Hiccup winced as he saw the look on Gober's face. Gober sighed heavily as he took the bucket from Hiccup, and placed it on the floor.

"It's all right Hiccup..." Gober soothed.

"But you still need to rest..."

"But...I don't want to sleep Gober..." Hiccup answered.

"I'll be right here son..." Stoic stated

Hiccup glanced over to his father. Hiccup felt tears begin to fall as he felt his father's hold on his shoulder's tighten ever so slightly. Stoic nodded, and looked to Gober. Gober also nodded. Toothless barked impatiently.

"Yes, yes Toothless...We haven't forgotten you!" Gober quipped.

Toothless's eyes dilated as he looked towards Hiccup. Gingerly, Toothless budged his head underneath Hiccup's arm, and purred softly. Hiccup rested his hand atop the black scales, and sighed heavily.

"Just promise me..." Hiccup stammered.

Stoic held his breath. Having a son feel comfortable enough to ask his father to promise something, was new and strange to Stoic. Stoic's gaze fell upon Hiccup's warn and tired face. His attention was solely focused on Hiccup.

"Promise me you'll wake me...If I...If I'm having a.." Hiccup stammered, his voice trailing off.

"A nightmare?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup nodded fervently.

"We'll be here Hiccup..." Gober stated.

Hiccup glanced over to Gober. He saw a sheen of tears in Gober's eyes as Gober nodded slowly.

"Don't you worry Hiccup..." Gober soothed, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"You...are not alone..."


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, a wave of sheer exhaustion swept over Hiccup. Stoic gasped and reached forward as he saw Hiccup slump forward. He caught Hiccup, and held up upright by the shoulder's.

"Easy Hiccup..." Stoic soothed.

Hiccup took in several deep breaths, and looked to his father. Much against his will, Hiccup found his eyes were slowly closing. He couldn't find the strength to keep them open.

"...I think...yer...righ...Gobbbr..." Hiccup slurred.

Stoic tisked, as he gently pushed Hiccup back. Hiccup allowed his father to help him settle in his bed as he rolled over onto his back. His eyes closed completely as he felt his father's strong hand reach under, and prop an extra pillow beneath his head.

"It'll help him breathe easier Stoic..." Gober stated.

Hiccup was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness as he heard Gober and his father rummaging about the house hold. Stoic glanced over, to see a frown slowly etching its way across Hiccup's face. Quickly, Stoic made his way over to Hiccup's bed and knelt down.

"What is it son?" Stoic whispered.

"Toothluhzz..." Hiccup whimpered.

Stoic watched as a shaking hand slid sideways and drooped off the bedside. Instantly, Toothless moved around the bed, and placed his head underneath Hiccup's hand. Gingerly, Toothless stood and leaned in. Toothless crooned steadily, as Hiccup ex-hailed deeply. Stoic watched as Hiccup's eyes opened slightly. Stoic marveled as the two seemed to stare at each other. It was as if the dragon was silently speaking to Hiccup. Stoic released the breath he'd been holding once he saw Hiccup's face relax. With in moments Hiccup was fast asleep. Gober took the cue, and quietly left the hut and headed towards his own home.

Stoic brought a bundle of blankets and bear skins down from the loft, and began to arrange his make shift bed. He placed an extra bear skin atop Hiccup, as he saw Hiccup was beginning to shiver in his sleep. Gingerly he brought the bear skin up under Hiccup's chin, and tucked it underneath. Hiccup in-hailed as rolled over to his side. Stoic's eyes grew wide as he saw Hiccup's brown furrow suddenly. Hiccup began to moan as the pain from his side began to pulsate ever so slowly. Reaching forward, Stoic took hold of Hiccup's shoulder's and rolled him over to his opposite side. Hiccup gasped suddenly as his eyes sprung open at the sudden movement. Quickly Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at his father.

"You ok son?" Stoic asked, his voice wavering.

A solum tear slid down Hiccup's cheek as he nodded quickly.

"Are you...in-" Stoic asked.

A heart wrenching sob, suddenly answered Stoic's question. Stoic moved in as he saw Hiccup rest his head on the pillow, and pull his hands over his face. Toothless sauntered around the bed and settled down in front of Hiccup. Toothless crooned sadly, as he Hiccup covered his face.

Hiccup began to mumble quietly as Stoic made his way around the bed, and knelt next to Toothless. Leaning in, Stoic became aware that Hiccup was shaking ardently.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked

Hiccup continued to mumble. Toothless leaned in placing his head next to Stoic's. Stoic saw the creature looked right at him as he barked impatiently.

"Toothless?...What's wrong...with 'em?" Stoic asked.

Toothless crooned sadly, as he looked to Hiccup. Leaning in, Toothless put his muzzle next to Hiccup's face. Hiccup's shoulder's continued to shake as he cried silently. Toothless began to purr quietly as he ruffed Hiccup's hair. Hiccup peered from behind his hands, and stared at Toothless. Toothless brayed sadly as he saw the pain in Hiccup's eyes.

"Hiccuh-" Stoic asked.

"It...hurts...Dad..." Hiccup interrupted.

Stoic blinked, as he heard Hiccup's small voice. Hiccup shivered suddenly, and pulled the bear skin up closer to his face. He moaned as he felt the throbbing in his side began to spread.

"I know...I know..." Stoic soothed, reaching forward.

Stoic placed a shaking hand atop Hiccup's head. As he began to smooth Hiccup's hair, Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup's skin was very hot. He placed his hand on Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup winced as he heard his father groan.

Stoic bit his lip, as he felt the icy fingers of panic start to take hold as he realized that his his worst fear was starting to materialize before his very own eyes. Hiccup was burning up with fever.

"Duh...dad?" Hiccup asked, as he sat up slowly.

Stoic looked up, and found Hiccup staring right at him. Stoic began to rub his eyes as he fought to ward off the tears that threatened to fall. He felt a small hand rest atop his arm, and glanced over to Hiccup. Hiccup blinked the moment their gaze locked. Stoic cleared his throat and placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup winced, and looked away as he felt the tears begin to sting his throat.

"It's all my fault..." Hiccup stammered.

"What!?" Stoic boomed.

Hiccup winced at the sound of his father's voice.

"It most certainly is _not_ your fault Hiccup!" Stoic insisted.

"Yes...I'm very...extra sure...that it _is_!" Hiccup spat, turning his gaze towards Stoic.

Stoic in-hailed as he saw a fresh sheen of tears forming in Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup blinked and the first tear fell. He shook his head slowly, as he pulled his lips in. Stoic gasped as he saw Hiccup's whole face start to crumble.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

"You were kidnapped, son. How is any of _all that_ your fault?"

"I can't...do...this..." Hiccup stuttered.

Stoic saw Hiccup's chin begin to tremble ardently, as Hiccup suddenly lowered his head.

"Hmmmm?" Stoic asked.

Leaning in, Stoic strained to read the look that had befallen Hiccup's face. He suddenly saw, that a slew of tears had began to cascade down Hiccup's face. Hiccup was squinting heavily, as he continued to sob silently. Stoic noted that he felt Hiccup's whole body was tensing severely.

"Oh!" Stoic stammered.

"Hiccup..."

Stoic tisked, and he placed his hands on Hiccup's shoulder's. Gently, he pulled Hiccup forward. Hiccup began to tremble as he fell against his father. The moment Stoic wrapped his arms around Hiccup's tiny frame, Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup clasp a hand around his tunic. A sudden silence engulfed the hut as Stoic felt Hiccup's body relax. Time came to a stand still as Stoic let the pattern of Hiccup's breathing soothe his nerves.

Hiccup's sudden cry, jarred stoic from his thoughts.

"Out with it..." Stoic encouraged.

Hiccup cried even harder. The more Hiccup cried, the tighter he held on to Stoic. Suddenly, Hiccup began to push away from Stoic. Glancing down, Stoic saw Hiccup grimacing as he fought to break away.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

"Can't...breathe..." Hiccup spat.

Stoic released Hiccup, and helped him sit back. Hiccup gasped out loud as he placed his hand around his ribs. His whole side seemed to throb wildly. Several agonizing minutes passed as Stoic studied every feature on Hiccup's face. An unbelievable amount of tension seemed to pulsate from every inch of Hiccup's tiny frame.

Stoic sat down next to his son, and wrapped one arm around Hiccup. Hiccup hissed as he felt his father squeeze his shoulder's slightly.

"Oh...Sorry..." Stoic stammered, loosening his grip on Hiccup's shoulder's.

"Izz...ok Dad..." Hiccup answered, squinting through one opened eye.

Toothless moved over and sat down in front of Hiccup. Gingerly Toothless moved in and lay his head on Hiccup's lap. Stoic watched as Hiccup raised a shaking hand, and lay-ed it atop Toothless's head.

Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup lean against him. Stoic could see Hiccup was breathing steadily. Quickly, Stoic brought his hand up to Hiccup's forehead. A heavy sigh fell from Stoic's lips as the heat continued to radiate from Hiccup.

"Dad...?" Hiccup asked.

"You're..." Stoic stated.

"You're burning up, son."

Stoic in-hailed sharply, and closed his eyes. He could _not_ loose Hiccup.

"It's gonna be ok..." Hiccup panted.

Stoic looked down to see Toothless had his head resting on Hiccup's lap. He watched as Hiccup gingerly stroked Toothless's muzzle. Seeing Hiccup so quiet made Stoic begin to worry. Stoic's mind began to suddenly wonder back to a particular night.

Thunder boomed ominously as the door to the Haddock hut burst open. Hiccup peered out from underneath the stair case as he saw two burly men carry a rather large bundle inside. Together Gober and Spitelout tightened their grip on the bear skin bundle as the stepped aside. Suddenly Stoic entered and immediately went over to the large table. With one clean sweep, Stoic took his right arm and cleared the dinner table.

Hiccup ducked back under the stairs as the pans and various table ware crashed onto the floor. Glancing up, he saw his father was breathing heavily. Hiccup watched as Stoic turned and looked to the two men holding the bundle. Hiccup began to panic as he saw a look on his father's face that was not one he had seen before.

Stoic's shoulder's sank as he walked over and helped carry the bundle to the table. Gently they lay the bundle down. Slowly Gober pulled the bear skin back. Hiccup gasped as he saw the bundle had been hiding a person. With all his will, Hiccup tried to deduce who that person was. It wasn't until Hiccup saw his father go over and take the delicate hand of the viking, that Hiccup knew who this person was.

_"Mommy...?" _Hiccup whispered quietly.

Hiccup grimaced as he saw Gober and Spite lout begin to tear at the armor. With in moments Gober had applied a tourniquet to Valhallarama's side, and was pressing down hard. Hours seemed to pass as Spitelout and Gober took turns changing the bandages. Stoic held fast to Vall's hand the whole time.

Gober sighed and shook his head.

"No!" Stoic spat.

"You. Bandage. Now!"

Stoic pointed at Gober. Hiccup gasped as he saw his father's arm was trembling as he held it out towards Gober. Hiccup's gaze darted over to his fathers face. Hiccup swallowed hard as he saw his father pull his lips in.

Tears were on the verge of spilling over as Stoic looked back and forth from Spitelout to Gober. Spitelout came over and placed a hand on Stoic's shoulder.

"I'm sorry brother...We're too la-" Spitelout uttered, softly.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Stoic interrupted.

Hiccup barely noticed the Thunder as he heard his father raise his voice.

"Stoic...?"

All three men gasped as they heard the still and quiet voice. All attention turned to the figure who lay in front of them.

"Vall...I..." Stoic stammered, his voice wavering.

The tears fell. Stoic did nothing to stop them. He welcomed them as he held his wife's hand close to his heart. Vall raised a trembling hand and wiped the sadness from Stoic's cheeks. Stoic gasped as he felt her cold hands on his skin. Slowly, Stoic leaned forward. The moment he was staring at Vall, he placed his other hand around her head. Gingerly he pulled her up, and kissed her softly. When their lips parted, he lay her head down. A sob escaped his lips as he saw the sweet smile that had befallen Vall's face.

Hiccup began to cry silently as saw something the thought he would never see. Ever. The more Stoic cried, the harder it became for Hiccup to quell his sorrow. Hiccup didn't know why his father was so sad, but he knew enough to know that if it broke through to his father it was sure to alter his own life forever more. Quickly, Hiccup scooted around and hid further under the stairs. The moment the darkness of his hiding spot engulfed him, Hiccup felt the sorrow take hold.

Stoic looked up as he heard a small shuffle. His eyes narrowed in on the staircase. As Stoic's gaze eyed Hiccup's hiding spot, he heard a small voice. It was quiet at first. But with in moments, the sound of Hiccup's cries filled the house. Gober followed Stoic's gaze and nodded.

Gober wondered over to the stair case. Grunting, he knelt down. Peering in, Gober could barely make out Hiccup's silhouette.

"Hiccup..?" Gober asked, his voice choking.

"It's...time..."

Hiccup cried harder. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to see what made his father so sad.

"Hiccup...Your mother needs you..." Gober pleaded.

Hiccup shuffled forward and crawled out from underneath the stair case. Gober gasped as he saw Hiccup sit on his haunches and dry his eyes with his sleeve. Gober rose and offered his hand to Hiccup. Hiccup clasped his two small hands around Gober's and held tight.

Stoic bit his lip as he saw Hiccup and Gober make their way over. Hiccup's eyes were glued to the floor as they reached the table. Stoic offered his hand to Hiccup. Stoic watched as Hiccup's eyes widened. Hiccup swallowed hard, as he walked over and took his father's hand. With one swift move, Stoic reached down and lifted his son up. Gingerly he sat Hiccup on the table.

Valhallarama immediately looked to her son. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she began to stroke her son's face. Hiccup's chin quivered as he saw his mother's tears. He didn't understand _why_ everyone was so sad. Vall grimaced and closed her eyes. Hiccup swallowed hard, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Mommy!" Hiccup screamed, as his gaze fell to the bandage.

A deep crimson stain left the bandage cause Hiccup to gasp out loud. Hiccup turned to his father. Hiccup began to shudder as he turned back and looked to his mother. Her eyes were closed. Hiccup leaned forward and put his hand to her face.

The moment his shaking hand landed upon her cool skin, a loud surge of thunder shook the rafters of the hut. Hiccup winced, as the thunder continued to roll onward.

"Mommy..?" Hiccup asked.

Stoic buried his head in his hands, and sobbed.

Hiccup slumped forward and nestled next to his mother. The moment Hiccup's heart wrenching sob fell forth, Stoic glanced up. He gasped as he saw Hiccup laying next to his mother. He saw Hiccup reach over and tug at his mother's arm.

"Muh...mom..mommy...?" Hiccup whimpered, as her arm wouldn't budge.

"Hiccup...?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup let go of Vall's arm as he heard his father's voice. He nestled his face next to his mother and hid his face. Stoic could see Hiccup's tiny shoulder's shaking vehemently as he cried.

Stoic placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup shrugged him away as he clung tighter to his mother. Stoic then rose, and picked Hiccup up.

"No daddy!" Hiccup yelled, twisting and turning.

"Hiccup? Listen to me son..."Stoic instructed.

"I want Mommy!" Hiccup interrupted, trying to push away from Stoic.

Stoic held tighter.

"Hiccup, look at me son!" Stoic rasped.

Hiccup heard the break in his father's voice. Immediately he looked to his father. He saw the same sadness in them that he had seen before.

"Mommy...?" Hiccup whimpered, as the tears spilled over.

Stoic held Hiccup's gaze for a moment, before he slowly shook his head.

Hiccup slumped forward, and burst into tears.

"Mommmmmyyyy...I want...muh...mommuh-" Hiccup bawled.

Stoic wrapped his arms around his son, and held tight. Gently he began to rock back and forth hoping to soothe Hiccup's tears. Slowly he backed away from the table, and headed towards the stair case. The moment he entered the loft, Gober and Spitelout rose and moved Vallhallarama to the preparation room inside the great hall. Once they left, the house seemed to quiet down. Eventually Hiccup seemed to calm down, and Stoic peered down to see Hiccup had fallen asleep. Gently he knelt down beside Hiccup's bed. Reaching over he began to lay Hiccup down.

Hiccup's eye's shot open and he immediately clasped his hands around Stoic's arm.

"Shhhh..." Stoic soothed.

"You need to rest Hiccu-"

"Don't go Daddy..." Hiccup stammered.

Hiccup began to breathe loudly, as he held tighter to his father. Stoic smoothed Hiccup's hair as he set him down on the bed.

"No..." Hiccup pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere, son" Stoic stated.

"It's going tah be all ruh-"

Stoic pause, and sighed heavily. Wrapping his arms around Hiccup he held tightly. Time dragged on slowly as Stoic held Hiccup in his arms. Glancing down, he saw Hiccup was asleep.

Gingerly, Stoic lay Hiccup down. Reaching over, he pulled the blanket up and tucked Hiccup in. Turning, Stoic brought a chair over and placed it next to Hiccup's bed. Stoic spent the whole night watching his son sleep. The house was quiet. Hiccup was very still as he slept. But as Stoic watched the rise and fall of Hiccup's chest he realized he had a small glimmer of hope to hold onto.

"Dad?"

Stoic didn't move.

"Dad!?" Hiccup asked, trying to shake his father by the shoulder's.

Stoic blinked and the trance slowly faded as the memory receded to the back of Stoic's mind. As his eyes gained focus, he saw Hiccup had a hand on each shoulder. By the worried look on his son's face Stoic didn't know how long he'd been mulling over old memory's.

"Whuh...What huh...happened there?" Hiccup asked.

Stoic blinked again. Hiccup wobbled as he saw a solitary tear fall Stoic's cheek. Hiccup swallowed nervously, and wobbled over to his father's side. Grunting, Hiccup plunkered down next to Stoic. Hiccup stared at the floor, unsure of what to do next. Stoic sniffed, and cleared his throat.

"Where'd you go Dad?" Hiccup asked, looking to his father.

"I was so scared, Hiccup..." Stoic stated, meeting Hiccup's gaze.

Hiccup furrowed his brown, and looked to the floor. He sniffed, and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"The night your mother died was the scariest night of my life..." Stoic rasped.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked.

"And you took her death..._so hard_, son" Stoic stammered.

"You were so still that night...as you slept..."

"I...?" Hiccup asked.

"I almost _lost you_ son!" Stoic interrupted.

"I should've known Alvin would be on the hunt...I should've been there to protect you!" Stoic boomed.

"I...don't understand..." Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup...Those months...that you were...being held captive...It was a living nightmare!" Stoic stammered.

Hiccup could see the tears were falling freely as his father spoke.

"Every time I set foot into this house, ...the emptiness just...took hold n' I couldn't bare being under this roof with out m' son and..." Stoic cried.

Suddenly, the sheer relief of having Hiccup home suddenly fell upon Stoic's shoulder's. Stoic slumped forward and buried his head in his hands. His fingers kneed his weary temples as he fought to hide the tears from his son. Stoic gasped as he felt hiccup lean against him.

A familiar shuffle filled the room as Toothless sauntered over to Hiccup. He looked to Stoic and crooned softly. Chuffing lightly to Hiccup, Toothless lay down at his master's feet.

Looking over Stoic saw Hiccup was staring at Toothless. Stoic sighed and wrapped his arms around Hiccup.

"It's...so good.." Hiccup uttered.

Hiccup choked as he tried to finish his sentence. He began to run his hands through his hair as he felt the tears begin to sting his eyes. Stoic saw Hiccup's lip quiver, and gently squeezed Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup began to cry quietly as he felt his father hug him tighter. His father's hugs were powerful, and nearly broke his ribs every time. But over the past three months, Hiccup had begun to realize how much he missed his father's strong hugs. Stoic leaned in and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup's hands shook as he seemed to tug at his hair. The tears streaks on Hiccup's face cause Stoic to swallow hard.

"Out with it..." Stoic soothed.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Hiccup!" Stoic boomed.

"Oh Gods..." Hiccup mumbled, as he heard his father's voice.

Stoic felt Hiccup flinch, and immediately regreted raising his voice. He began to rub Hiccup's back as he spoke.

"Sorry..." Stoic apologized.

"It's ok...Dad.." Hiccup answered.

"Are you in pain?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup shurgged.

"Occupational hazzard..?" Hiccup retorted, sarcastically.

Stoic chuckled. If anything he had begun to grow used to Hiccup's sarcasm. One more then one occasion, Hiccup had gotten Stoic laughing so hard Stoic didn't know if he would ever be able to resume normal breathing.

Hiccup sniffed, and sighed heavily.

"What is it, son?" Stoic asked, worriedly.

Hiccup looked to his father. Stoic saw Hiccup's chin quiver as he pulled his lips in. Closing his eyes, Hiccup slumped forward. His head rested against his father's side as he in-hailed sharply.

"It's...just...good..tuh be home...Dad..." Hiccup stammered.

"Oh Hiccup..." Stoic answered.

"I don't know...what I would've done if-"

A sob fell from Hiccup's lips, stopping Stoic mid-sentence. Stoic just held Hiccup, and let him cry. With in a few moment's Hiccup was wheezing as his lamentations began to cause his injury to flare up.

"Ok...Easy now...Hiccup..?" Stoic asked.

"Come on...Don't wanna rip out yer stitches...do ya?"

Hiccup shook his head hurriedly.

"Deep breaths son..." Stoic instructed.

Hiccup took in a trembling breath.

"Steady...now..." Stoic soothed.

Hiccup began to calm down as the minutes passed. Stoic looked down to see Hiccup had his eyes closed tightly.

"All right...i think...it's time for you to-" Stoic stated.

"Ssssleeep?" Hiccup asked, look over to his father.

Stoic nodded, and rose. Turning, he helped Hiccup lay down. Pulling the blankets up he tucked the bear skin under Hiccup's chin. Hiccup raised his head, and looked to Toothless. He then looked to his father.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes?" Stoic answered.

"You're...not..going to leave...are you?" Hiccup asked.

Stoic turned and pulled a nearby chair over, and placed it by Hiccup's bed. Grunting he sat down and scooted towards Hiccup.

"I wouldn't dream of it.." Stoic answered.


End file.
